


5 Times Pete Met Patrick & 1 Time Patrick Loves Pete

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5 + 1 story, America's Suitehearts (Music Video), M/M, Patrick has a filthy mouth in chapter 3, story will be posted in chapters instead of as a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: The many meetings of Pete and Patrick.





	1. Prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random thing that cane to me and I hope you all enjoy. R & R, let me know what you think. :)

Prostitute

Patrick’s leaning against a lamp post in a wife beater and tight black jeans with a worn green trucker hat off set to the left, enough to shade his eyes but still be able to see his clientele as they walked up to him. He saw a tall man walk towards him that had bulging muscles under his t-shirt and he knew that if someone else didn’t come along that he was going to have a rough night. Amazingly, someone else did slip past the man and cornered Patrick against the post. A quick whisper and Patrick pulled the much smaller less threatening guy down the street into the darkness of the alley.

Patrick had his fingers tangled in the man’s hair and the man whispered, “Let me get you off.”

“How do you want to do that?” Patrick whispered.

“Let me fuck you.”

“I’m supposed to be the one fucking or sucking.” Patrick said before he ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“You can change the game for a fee.”

“I don’t do that and you know it.”

“Then let me take you away from this and treat you like the king you are.”

“Pete we need the money. This is the fastest way to get it.”

“Let me take you home please? I’ll let you fuck my brains out.”

“Fine but I’m back here tomorrow night.”

“No, please Trick?”

“We’ll talk about this.”

“So you’ll come home?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


	2. Office

Office

First thing on Monday morning 21 year old Patrick Stump walked into his new office job at Decaydance Records. He reported to the receptionist and they called the owner/CEO, Pete Wentz, to let him know his new secretary had arrived. A few minutes later, Pete met Patrick in the lobby. 

He walked up to him and held out his hand and said, “Hey I’m Pete Wentz but you can call me Pete.”

Patrick readjusted his backpack and shook Pete’s hand. “Nice to meet you Pete, I’m Patrick St….”

“I know who you are. My assistant interviewed you. We can get settled in and I’ll tell you what I need you to do.”

“Okay. That works.” Patrick smiled from under his ball cap and followed behind Pete to the elevator.

Once the two reached the penthouse floor Pete led Patrick through the living space and said, “Your desk is right here. Nice view of Chicago. My office is down the hall next to my bedroom.”

“You sleep here?” Patrick asked surprised.

“I’m a workaholic so I combined my home and my office into the same building.” Pete pointed down at the end of the hall and continued, “I have a personal elevator there and that leads out to the back side of the building so I can come and go without any trouble.”

Patrick quirked an eyebrow and said, “You’re telling me this because….?” He couldn’t finish his question.

“I know we’re going to be together for a very long time.” Pete said as he went over to his kitchen and pulled out breakfast foods. “Do you want a vegetarian omelet?”

“You’re not making it special just because I’m your new secretary?” Patrick asked carefully as he set his bag on his desk.

Pete looked over at Patrick and said, “Nope. I’m finally hungry so I’m making myself breakfast. I don’t keep a set schedule.”

“Okay. I’ll try an omelet and you can tell me what you need me to do while we eat.” Patrick compromised.

Pete grinned and got a mixing bowl out and asked, “Allergic to anything or just outright don’t like anything?”  
Patrick moved to the refrigerator and glanced through Pete’s food and Pete stepped back and watched Patrick - step one was complete. Patrick glanced at Pete and said, “Anything but bar-b-cue sauce.”

“Green peppers, cheddar, onions, and a little jalepeno for a kick.”

“Giving me onion breath my first morning here?”

“It’s a start. Many more of these to come.” Pete snickered as he took out the ingredients.

Patrick shook his head and sighed in exasperation as he sat at the kitchen island. He didn’t know what he was getting into with Pete. First he would enjoy the omelet and decide what Pete wanted from him. 

By lunch, Pete had Patrick in his bed after much cajoling and Patrick had Pete pinned to the bed. Patrick looked at Pete and said, “I know this is going to be an unconventional arrangement and we’ll talk about my finances later. We’re obviously attracted to each other and I know that sex will be involved, hopefully a lot of it. I have an idea that you’re looking for an equal partner to call you on your bullshit and keep you from running yourself into the ground.”

Pete grinned and said, “You’re perceptive. The rest of your bachelor degree, and if you want to go further, all of that is taken care of. You also don’t seem like a kept man so we’ll talk about stuff later on.”

“Good so I’m not being pimped out, can I kiss you?”

“Please. You can do anything you want.”

“We’ll see what happens. Is your afternoon clear?”

“It will be in two minutes if I can make a phone call.”

“My first and last duty as your secretary. I’ll make that call before I blow your mind.”

“Sounds good. Hit the third speed dial and tell Joe to cancel all of my appointments today and tomorrow.”

“You’ll be alright cancelling all of those?”

“It’ll be fine. I can rescedule them and take care of them while you’re in class.”

“Okay. I’m going to let you go and I want you naked by the time I’m done talking to Joe.”

“Can I get a kiss before that?” Pete asked.

“You might afterwards if you can follow instructions.”

“You’re mean.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Mean is off the table today but don’t mistake that I won’t use it if I need to.”

“Okay. I’ll listen.”

Patrick smirked as he let go of Pete’s hands and sat on the edge of the bed to call Joe. Patrick called Joe and said, “This is Patrick Stump, Mr. Wentz’s partner and he wants you to clear his schedule until Wednesday morning. He doesn’t want us disturbed and will reschedule his appointments when he’s free.”

“Stump? Aren’t you his secretary?” Joe asked.

“We had a conversation and we decided that a secretary was unnecessary.”

“Pete’s always been odd. I’ll cancel them.” Joe said.

“Bye Joe.” Then Patrick hung up. He glanced at Pete and saw him spread and ready. Patrick grinned and said, “Good boy.”


	3. Underground Show

Underground Show

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” A voice rasped into Patrick’s ear.

Patrick turned around and saw a guy a little taller than himself smirking at him. “Are you allowed?” Patrick crossed his arms.

“I’m 22 and you’re around 14 or 15 so basically too young for this show.”

Patrick raised his head and light landed on his lower face and the guy sucked in a breath. Patrick sneered, “What are you going to do?”

“I think I want to take you home.”

“So you’re trying to be a pedophile and hit on a 16 year old?”

“I’ve done worse but I got a feeling about this. Do you want to get out of here and see what kind of adventure awaits?”

“Sure. After this though.” Patrick pushed the guy against the wall and grabbed his hips. “What’s your name?”

“Pete.” Pete said as he scrambled for a grip on the wall.

“Good Pete. I want you to know that wherever life takes us that I have it in my power to break your dick if I see fit.” Patrick warned and then before Pete could retort he pulled him into a deep kiss. “Let’s get out of here.”

Pete laced his fingers with Patrick’s and knew he’d met his match - no more club scene pickups or any of that from now on. Once they got to Pete’s car, Pete asked, “You know my name. What’s yours?”

“Patrick.”

“Pete and Patrick.”

“Our names will go down in history. Now do you have your own place or do you still live with your parents?”

“I have a roommate named Joe.”

“Let’s kick him out so we can be noisy.”

“How about our noises kick him out?”

“Let’s go. Why are we still talking and not fucking?”

“How many people have you been with? Your mouth is awful dirty.”

“Does it matter, you’re the one that picked me up.”

“On the contrary, you did the picking up when you threatened to break my manhood so we seem to be in this for the long term.” Pete said as he opened the passenger side door for Patrick.

“Good. We’re on the same page. Now again with why aren’t we fucking?”

Twenty minutes later Pete had Patrick by the arm and barreled through his apartment door. “Joe!” Pete yelled.

Joe came out of his room and asked, “What’s with the yelling?”

“Go to Andy’s if you want to sleep. It’s going to get noisy.”

Joe got a good look at Patrick and thought that he’d be club kid number four thousand three hundred and forty-two that Pete fucked. He asked, “Temporary?”

“Permanent. Now out. We need to be fucking like yesterday.” Pete replied as he pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans.

Patrick glanced at Joe as he kicked his shoes off and said, “You’re still standing there; do you want to watch? Voyeur kink?”

“No just trying to figure out what the hell you did to Pete.”

“Not sure but in about three minutes one of us is going to have a dick in their ass.”

Joe took the warning and grabbed his bag and left the apartment. Pete pushed Patrick against the wall and as he kissed him he worked Patrick’s pants apart and he asked, “Do you want me to fuck your virgin ass into the floor?”

“How do you know it’s virgin?” Patrick asked as they finished stripping each other.

“Because you’re a top, you do the fucking. You’ve never bottomed because no one’s given you a reason to try it. Now you’ll be doing most of the fucking soon enough but I want you to see why us bottoms enjoy the bottom.”

“Where’s the lube?”

Pete brought Patrick into his room and nudged him back onto his unmade bed. He found the lube in the sheets and asked, “Ready?”

“You ask me one more time and I’ll show you what it’s like to fuck your brains out.”

Pete got the message and started to work Patrick into a moaning mess before he slipped on a condom and slicked it as well. The look on Patrick’s face when Pete bottomed out was priceless. Pete thought he was in heaven. Pete started to thrust and Patrick clung to him as he kissed along his neck and shoulders.

Pete wrapped his hand covered in lube around Patrick’s dick and after a couple of strokes Patrick arched and groaned as he came all over Pete’s stomach and his own. Pete milked Patrick and Patrick kept squeezing around Pete’s dick on his thrusts forward. “Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna come.” Pete moaned as his hips stuttered against Patrick’s body.

When his dick stopped pulsing, he kissed Patrick and sucked on his tongue. Patrick moaned and nipped at Pete’s lips and said, “That was great. Round two I’m fucking you.” Patrick grinned as he ran his fingers through Pete’s hair.


	4. Dream

Dream

Pete found himself on his knees with one hand gripping the grass. All he could see were a pair of dandelion dress shoes and platter of pills - some he knew, most he didn’t. He lifted his head following the line of the suit - more dandelion, a white pressed shirt, dandelion jacket and dandelion fedora. The twisted lips fit the macabre feel around him and the voice said, “I’d take the capsule that looks like cotton candy. Most of your uncertainty about this will go away.”

“Where am I?”

“In your subconscious. Now to pick a pill. Which do you think will suit your fancy?”

Pete looked at the tray being presented again and found his usual cocktail of pills, but he didn’t want to disappoint his band or long time lover Patrick. He looked up at the face and saw Patrick but not Patrick, sneering down at him. His eyes traced in thin eyeliner, cheeks and lips painted in rosy red. “I don’t think I should.”

Not!Patrick picked up three pills and said, “Stand up.”

Pete stood up and realized that he was also in a suit except his was black with white pinstripes and an outrageous collar. He felt his face and hair and found himself painted up as well. “What did you do?”

“Not me; you. Your mind is creating all of this. Now let me introduce myself - I’m your doctor, Dr. Benzedrine and you are Mr. Sandman. We’re quite the team.”

“I am not Mr. Sandman. I’m Pete and I’m in love with Patrick, my best friend, and lover, and I need to go back so I can be with him and our band.”

“You’ve cultivated us for years. I’d embrace this and it might save your sanity which is your main goal.”

“I can’t. I need to go back.”

“Take these and you can go home. Patrick will be by your side and you’ll never see us again.” Benzedrine handed Pete the Lucky Seven and a champagne flute filled with the bubbly drink.

“Do you promise I can go home?” Pete looked at the pills and the sneer and hoped for the truth.

“You’ll go to the home you deserve.”

“I want to go back to mine.” Pete didn’t realize he clinging to Benzedrine.

“Let me show you our home first and then you can decide.” Benzedrine wrapped his arm around Pete and offered him a glass of juice. Pete didn’t realize that he was parched and so he took the glass and noticed it was small but it felt like Pete drank a gallon of juice. The dizziness kicked in when Pete dropped the glass on the ground. Benzedrine wrapped both arms around Pete and nuzzled his head against Pete’s neck. Pete found himself copying Benzedrine’s actions and the ground disappeared from under their feet. Pete didn’t mind - he had his Patrick in that moment in time.

They landed and the world started spinning so Pete held on. Benzedrine smiled a real smile and pecked Pete’s lips as a carousel appeared. The world was colorful and Pete noticed that he was still in the black suit. “Why am I still Mr. Sandman?”

“I’m showing you the world we run and you’ll go where the medicine sends you.”

Pete frowned but Benzedrine shushed him gently and swept his free arm in front of him. The carousel started turning, the streams flowed, and the sun shone a little brighter. Pete followed Benzedrine and they ran into a few characters that reminded Pete of the bands he signed and he looked at Benzedrine and asked, “What is this?”

“We are America’s Suitehearts and the people you see worship us because we give them what they want.”

“What they want is not always what they need. What do I do for them?”

“You allow them to rest between the rounds they call days. Some of them don’t sleep so I have to induce their sleep so we can have our time together satisfying each other.”

“So we take care of each other and abuse our subjects?”

“We don’t abuse our subjects. We take care of them for our gain.”

Pete couldn’t keep the frown off his face and he said, “I want to go home.”

“First let me show you something.” Benzedrine took Pete to their house and led him to their bedroom.

Pete looked at the colors and furniture and found a Mad Hatter type feel to their living until they got to their bedroom. The walls were painted a dark gray, the bedding was a combination of Bordeaux and black and the furniture was a mahogany color to blend with the design. “Why the change?” Pete asked trying to take in the difference between the main house and their bedroom.

“Come here. Let’s clean up and go to bed. Things will be different in the morning.”

Benzedrine led Pete to their bathroom and Pete found that it was an oasis from the rest of the world - neutral colors on the walls with black and pale yellow accessories, nickel faucets and all of the showerheads and accessories in the shower and Pete made a surprised noise with how everything looked. “This looks beautiful.”

“You designed it. We always have fun in here.”

“Fun?”

“Lots and lots of pleasure is shared here.” Benzedrine grinned.

“Can we lose the paint and suits and pretend that I’m home and that you’re my Patrick?”

“I can do that for you.”

“I’m going to call you Patrick now.” Pete said as he started to undo Benzedrine’s bow tie and then work the buttons on his shirt apart. The ensuing minutes found the two undressing each other and rediscovering their connection with the other. Benzedrine held Pete and asked, “How are you doing Pete?”

“Very confused. I love you but I need to go home so I can love Patrick.” He said against Benzedrine’s neck.

Benzedrine held him close and continued, “What if I said you could love us both.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible. We are from two completely different worlds.”

“You visit and love me in your dreams and while you’re awake you love Patrick. Now follow me.” Benzedrine turned the shower taps on and the water cascaded from the ceiling and he tugged Pete under the water. Pete grabbed the soap and a loofah and started to clean Benzedrine of his make up and scrub his body clean. Afterwards Pete scrubbed his face clean of Sandman’s paint and pulled Benzedrine into a deep kiss. Benzedrine could feel the desperateness in Pete’s kiss and he asked when they parted for breath, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Gods yes. Right here in the shower.”

“Right here.” Benzedrine said.

“Do we need any slick?” Pete asked looking around at the supplies in the shower.

“Not for me. Sit on the seat and I’ll join you in a second.”

Pete sat on the bench in the corner of the shower and Benzedrine swayed his hips and stroked himself as he walked over to Pete. He sat in Pete’s lap with his back against Pete’s chest and he wrapped Pete’s arms around his torso. He rubbed against Pete’s body and Pete moaned, “Please? I want to feel you.”

He raised himself and slid onto Pete’s shaft and neither contained their noises as Pete bottomed out. Benzedrine flattened his palms against the shower wall and undulated his hips and moaned when he came back down on Pete’s lap. Pete gripped Benzedrine’s thick hips and jerked his hips up to meet Benzedrine’s movements. He grunted and soon they were pressed against the shower wall and Pete was taking advantage of their position change and driving Benzedrine crazy. His hands roamed over the familiar body but it wasn’t familiar at the same time. 

Pete had himself plastered against Benzedrine’s back and he moaned loudly as skin slapped skin and he found himself going rigid and coming inside Benzedrine. He let go of his hips and found palm prints blooming across the pale skin. “Fuck you’re beautiful Benny.” Pete said as he came a second time.

Benzedrine turned around and pulled Pete into a kiss and whispered as he stroked his cheeks, “You are so good. May I make love to you in our bed?”

“Yes, please.”

Benzedrine led Pete to their bed and nudged him onto his stomach. He rubbed Pete down with the oil on the bedside table and started to work Pete open for him. Pete gripped the sheets and tried to contain his moans and noises. Benzedrine cooed in his ear, “So good and handsome.” He covered Pete’s body and rolled his hips to work himself inside Pete’s body. He thrust hard and kept pumping his hips. He held Pete still as he took his pleasure and nuzzled Pete’s neck. “You’ll be a good Sandman. I love you.”

\-----------

A moment later Pete was being shaken awake by Patrick. Patrick ran his fingers through his hair and eased Pete to the land of the living. Pete wiped his eyes and looked over at Patrick shirtless and wearing his glasses. “Trick is that you?”

“Who else would it be? I haven’t left all night.”

“I had a trippy nightmare. You were Dr. Benzedrine and I was Mr. Sandman and we ruled the world. All bowed to us.”

“And what did we do to get our names?”

“Not sure but Benzedrine wouldn’t let me leave at all and showed me our house and….” Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick’s waist and sobbed.

“Shhh...you’re home now. I’ve got you, Pete.” Patrick comforted.

 

Pete wailed and said, “Benny and I had sex with each other and I called him Benny when I came and I don’t want to do that again. I only want you.”

Patrick curled around Pete and said, “Everything’s okay. You don’t have to be Sandman anymore.”

“Good. Can you hold me and sing something?”

“Sure.” Patrick held him and started to hum Benzedrine’s song. Pete started to sob again soaking Patrick’s chest.


	5. Deserted Island

Deserted Island

Pete Wentz, explorer extraordinaire, was stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. He had been travelling along the coast of California and got caught in a storm and now he found himself on an island with a busted hull he couldn’t fix. He hoped he would be found soon as his supplies were not going to last for an extended time.

Day 5, Pete found a few music notes drawn in the sand. He disregarded it as he thought he did it in a manic, sleepless state.

Day 8, Pete followed a path and found a short, pale boy sitting on a log with a small walking stick in hand, drawing in the sand. The boy looked up ad his straw hat shielded his eyes and he quirked his lips up before he disappeared into the small grove of trees. Pete followed suit but couldn’t find the boy or the hat.

Day 10, Pete woke up with extra body heat and someone singing his words. He looked down and didn’t see anything but he felt a bare back and vibrations against his own. He eased onto his back and kept his eyes closed. When Pete woke up he found himself alone.

Day 13, Pete was wading in the shallows with a tattered shirt trying to catch a couple of fish for his meals. A shadow crossed his path as he was trying to work and he glanced up to see the young man in the ever present straw hat. He almost stumbled back into the water but caught himself. “Hi. I’m sorry I ran away the other day. It’s been awhile since I’ve had visitors.”

“You came back and sang the other night.” Pete reasoned as he watched the man squirm under his gaze.

“You were restless.”

“Thank you.”

“Now I’m going to show you how to catch the fish a lot easier.”

“Thanks. What’s your name?”

“You can call me Trick. And your name?”

“Pete.”

“What brought you out this far?”

“My boat got stuck in a storm.”

“And you didn’t have a crew?”

“No. It was only meant for an afternoon trip. The storm was unexpected.”

“Understandable.” Patrick handed Pete the shirt and said, “That has four fish. Clean them in the pond near your camp and use the salt from your boat to preserve the meat for a few days. You’ve been doing well with the leaves and berries you found and I’ll try and bring you other things.”

“Okay.”

Day 22, Pete was curled in Trick’s arms and he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“No. Maybe someday though.” Trick replied as he stroked Pete’s unkempt hair and his beard.

“Why not now?” Pete asked as he looked up at Trick.

“You’ll...we’ll both regret it in the long run. I want you to be happy Pete and kissing me now will not make you happy in the long run.” Trick explained.

“Regret?”

“Our time is coming to an end here and I don’t want you stuck here on this crappy island that doesn’t have the resources for the two of us long term.”

Pete sat up and glared at him and said, “What do you know that I don’t know?”

“We’ll both be gone in a few days. I’ve been tracking the weather and another storm is coming and we don’t have the shelter or supplies to survive it.”

“That’s not true. We’ll make it. We have to Trick. You’ve given me back the chance I should’ve taken on my own to live. We’re soulmates.” Pete pleaded.

“If we’re soulmates we’ll find each other again.” Trick said sagely as he pulled Pete back against himself and held him. 

Pete huffed but clung to Trick like he was a life preserver.

Day 26, Pete sat under a small clump of trees along the beach and watched the storm clouds move closer to the island. He had himself curled up against a trunk and wished that Trick was with him. Pete hadn’t seen him since the other night but food and fresh water always appeared in his camp before sunrise. Pete could see the wind picking up on the ocean and he hoped with all his heart that the storm wasn’t as bad as Trick predicted.

Day 28, Pete crawled out of his little foxhole and found most of the island in tatters. Trees were uprooted, sand dunes were created where none were beforehand, and his boat was in pieces. He looked over the island and didn't see any sign of his Trick so he retreated back to his camp and waited.

Day 30, Pete came to in a warm bed and almost fell as he looked at his nurse; pale features, fedora, horn rimmed glasses. “Trick?” Pete stammered.

“It's Patrick but you can call me Trick. How are you feeling?”

“Not sure. How long have I been out?”

“I found you on the beach side of the island yesterday. You were passed out and mumbling under your breath so I had my crew carry you on board and we're going back to California.”

“Trick mentioned we’d find each other again if we're soulmates.” 

“Well get some more sleep and I'll wake you when we eat again before we decide if we're soulmates.” Patrick grinned at him.

An hour later, Pete was awoken by a crew member and he scrambled into the corner. He yelled, “Patrick!” 

Patrick came down the stairs into the sleeping quarters and looked at the scene in front of him. “What happened Andy? I told you to wake him up without scaring him.”

Andy looked at Patrick and said, “All I did was shake his shoulder and he scrambled into the corner. I didn't even say anything to him.”

“It's okay. I'll bring him to the galley to eat.” Patrick said as he walked over to the bed that Pete was sleeping in. Pete eased against Patrick’s side and he watched Andy leave sleeping quarters. Patrick sat down and held Pete and asked, “What happened?”

“I was expecting you and you sent someone else.”

“I’m sorry Pete. Let’s get you out of bed and get some food into you before you need to clean up. We should be hitting port tomorrow around lunch time.” Patrick said as he eased Pete off the bed.

“When you found me, did you search the island for anyone else?” Pete asked as he stared at his feet.

“We did and we only found you.”

“Trick wasn’t real was he?” Pete asked sadly.

“I don’t think he was Pete.”

“You won’t leave me will you Patrick?”

“Well I do have a small thing I have to do after we drop you back to port but I should be home in about four months. If you’re at port in four months then I’ll stay and we can talk about this turn of events in our lives.”

“I’ll be here.” Pete said.


	6. Patrick's Proposal

Patrick’s proposal

Today, tonight, was the night that Patrick decided no matter what was on their schedule that he would be proposing to his boyfriend of three years, Pete Wentz. He kept the ring in a pouch so he could carry it around in his pocket when he felt the need and it would be easier to conceal. He changed into his stage clothes and put the ring pouch into his front left pocket and went to find the others before the show. 

When he found the others at the food tent, he walked up to Pete and kissed his cheek. Pete looked at Patrick and said, “I love you but what was that for?”

“I wanted to kiss my boyfriend.” Patrick said with a small upturn of his lips.

“Can we have a proper kiss?” Pete smirked.

Patrick blushed and said, “Not until after the show.”

Pete pouted and Patrick kissed his other cheek and stepped back. “You’re no fun Pattycakes.”

“I’m saving my fun until after the show just like you should.” 

“What do you have planned?” Andy asked as he looked over at the two having a verbal moment.

“If Pete goes out tonight he’ll lose a lot of brownie points with me.” Patrick said matter of factly.

Pete sputtered and asked, “Why can’t I go out tonight?”

“You won’t want to by the end of the show so for now I’ll leave you to eating and I’m going to go warm up.” Patrick walked away after that and Pete stared.

Joe patted Pete’s shoulder and said, “You two are strange. Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks. I hope I won’t need the luck but I’ll take it anyways.” Pete replied as he pushed his food plate away.

That night after they finished the song Dance, Dance towards the end of the setlist Patrick paused the show unexpectedly and he got the crowd of 20,000 to quiet down while his bandmates were talking behind him and asking him if something was wrong. Patrick didn’t glance at his band - he started this and he wanted to finish it. He took his mic off of the stand and swung his guitar onto his back as he said, “This is a pretty rare moment...I’m talking and not singing into the mic.” He let out a nervous chuckle and he got his bearings again. “I’m pausing the show because a few months ago I did something and then decided today no matter what was on our schedule I was going to accomplish this task. You guys will actually be able to witness it - good or bad but I want to say thank you to all of you for coming to the show and showing us all of your love and support towards the band.”

Pete walked over and asked, “What’s going on Trick?”

Patrick looked at Pete and said, “Go get your mic you’ll need it.”

Pete got his mic and asked again, “What’s going on?”

Patrick pulled out the small velvet pouch and he took the ring out. He looked at Pete and asked, “Will you marry me?”

Pete almost lost his hold on the mic and once he came back to the venue he said, “Yes. Oh gods yes.”

Patrick slid the ring on Pete’s finger and he pulled Pete close so he could give him a proper kiss. The whole stadium erupted in cheers as the two kissed and nuzzled each other’s jaws. A few minutes later they pulled away and Patrick asked, “So how would you guys like to hear Beat It?” The crowd cheered and the band improvised their setlist for the rest of the night. 

Both Pete and Patrick were walking on clouds and Joe and Andy were happy for them and how far they came with each other.


End file.
